


Twisted marriage

by malurette



Category: Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types, Brokeback Mountain - Annie Proulx, Close range: Wyoming stories - Annie Proulx
Genre: Adultery, Closeted Character, Drabble Collection, Multi, love or not their story is quite fucked up, sure i ship jack/ennis but i'll be forever sorry for Alma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics ; sera <i>peut-être</i> complété par d'autres un jour ?<br/>1ère vignette : Les mains de Jack sur sa peau affolent Ennis.<br/>2ème : Alma et son mari devenu tellement distant...<br/>3ème : Désirer des gars et coucher avec des filles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Substituts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les mains de Jack sur sa peau affolent Ennis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Substituts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Brokeback Mountain (nouvelle)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ennis DelMar/Jack Twist, Ennis/Alma  
>  **Genre :** drama/tension sexuelle  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Annie Proulx, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « La vue d’Elisabeth l’a rappelé à lui, et il a tenté de changer son sort… emmenant avec lui son passé récent, l’odeur de rhum sur sa chemise, le souvenir [des] mains de Jack sur sa peau. »  
>  d’après Mélie/gribouille sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les mains de Jack sur sa peau affolent Ennis. Des mains d’homme, calleuses, et larges, des mains qu’il a vues travailler avec les bêtes.

Rien à voir avec la petite main délicate d’Alma qu’il a pu tenir un peu avant de partir. Sa main dans la sienne et un baiser sur la joue, rien de plus. Douce et pure Alma qu’il a juré d’épouser, Alma qui ne se laissera jamais déshabiller par un homme avant le mariage, dans quel état lui reviendra-t-il à la fin de l’été…

Puis quand Ennis touche la peau de Jack, le reste s’évapore.


	2. <i>Twisted marriage</i>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le mari d'Alma est devenu tellement distant…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Twisted marriage_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Brokeback Mountain  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Alma/Ennis(/Jack)  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Annie Proulx, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « N’essaye. Même pas. D’y penser… »  
> d’après PreskUnAnge sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Même pas dits, pensés seulement, ces mots obsèdent quand même Alma depuis qu’ils ont germé dans son esprit. Elle s’interdit de les prononcer à haute voix et essaie de les chasser même de sa tête, de ne pas y repenser, mais elle ne pourra plus les effacer.

Ce Jack « Twist » a _tordu_ son Ennis et le lui vole. Ces parties de pêche, de chasse pour lesquelles ils disparaissent ensemble, elle a appris à les tolérer. Mais même quand il est là, physiquement, auprès d’elle, son mari ne lui appartient plus vraiment. Et pourtant elle sait qu’il n’y a pas d’autre femme…


End file.
